Gotta Be Somebody For Me
by Saihitei Seishuku
Summary: For years, Hotohori has been pressured by his council for an heir to the throne. But after tying the knot with Nuriko, he receives an unexpected blessing that will forever change their lives. Nuri/Hoto Yaoi and Mpreg


I think it's been about a year since I've written any fanfiction… maybe more. Anyways, there seems to be what? Only one fic with a Hotohori mpreg topic? And to my disappointment, it was only one page and probably at least 200 words… So when you want something to be done, do it yourself. That's what I'm doing with this fic. I'm a big Nuri/Hoto fan anyways.

Hotohori: Must you write such a fic? TT__TT

Nuriko: Stop it, Hotohori-sama! Let her write what she wants! ^__^

Anywhoo, I'm not going to tolerate any flames in my reviews, so before you decide to do just that, stop and think for a bit. If you don't like mpreg or yaoi fics then you DON'T have to read them. Simple as that, people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hotohori, Nuriko, or any of the characters from Fushigi Yuugi. They belong to Yuu Watase. The only thing I do claim ownership for is this fanfic. And my own Hotohori doll. That is all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It wouldn't stop.

It would happen every day in the most inconvenient of times. During his council meetings, filling out official documents, even during the precious little time he had to himself. At first he believed it was the heat getting to him. It was Suzaku's season after all, and the heavy robes of office he always wore were stifling and made him hot. But after a week of experiencing these rather humiliating episodes, he knew it had to be more than just a little sunstroke.

Wiping a sleeve across his mouth, Hotohori let out a shaky breath before walking away from another tainted rosebush. He couldn't recall feeling so ill since he was a very small child. He glanced down at the slender hand pressed lightly over his abdomen and felt a smile cross his lips as the gold wedding band on his finger sparkled up at him in the sunlight. Pleasant memories of the man he married floated through his mind. Of course, as soon as these odd episodes began, his soulmate had constantly fussed over him. He didn't seem to mind the attention though.

"Hotohori-sama?"

A warm smile appeared on the young emperor's face when his ears picked up the sweet, lilting alto of Nuriko's voice. He turned and closed his eyes as the purple-haired seishi kissed his cheek.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Nuriko furrowed his brows in sympathy and entwined his fingers between Hotohori's own. "Should I call Mitsukake?"

"No, I do not wish to trouble him with this." He sighed. "I am sure it is nothing." He let go of his lover's hands, somewhat reluctantly. "Forgive me. I should get back to my office. Those documents will not sign themselves after all."

"But Hotohori-sama…"

Hotohori leaned over to place a kiss on Nuriko's lips. "Do not worry about me, darling." With a soft blush tinting his face, he turned and strode back into the palace, leaving a silent and concerned Nuriko behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't get it…"

"What don't you get, Nuriko?"

Tamahome watched a very frustrated Nuriko pace back and forth across the dining room floor. Occasionally he would change the pattern or stand in front of the windows and complain quietly to himself. And while Tamahome wanted nothing more than a bit of peace and quiet to count the gold ryo in front of him, he couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

"He keeps telling me that he's fine and there's nothing wrong. But I still see how miserable he looks every time he retches over the side of the railing or into the nearest bush! I swear, if he wasn't the emperor, I would—"

"Oh, you're talking about His Highness, right? Yeah, he has been acting pretty weird lately… Have you tried asking Mitsukake about it?"

Nuriko turned around and crossed his arms. "Hotohori-sama doesn't want to _'take up his time.' _For Suzaku's sake, the least he could do is _talk_ to him about his problem! Is it that hard for someone like him to take care of himself every once in a while?"

"What about Chichiri?" Tamahome suggested. "He's not a doctor, but I'm guessing that since he can read everyone's life force, maybe he can find out what's going on." He played with the long string of money in his hands. "If anyone can find out what's wrong with His Majesty, it's him."

Nuriko rushed over to the table, causing Tamahome to almost fall out of his chair. "Where is he now?!" He shouted. "Well c'mon, Tamakins! Spit it out!"

"Uhh… how should I know?" Tamahome held up the string of ryo. "I'm just here to count my earnings—" He jumped again as a pair of arms slammed themselves into the table, splintering the wood beneath them. A big sweatdrop began to form on Tamahome's head.

"A little uptight today, are we? I seriously don't know where Chichiri is, Nuriko. Maybe he's out fishing again near the pavilion." He shrugged.

"Great. You're coming with me!"

"Huh? But I—Gya!"

Nuriko grabbed his arm and began to drag the poor boy out of the room, barely giving Tamahome enough time to grab his precious money before it was forgotten. As Nuriko strode out of the palace, he could hear the quiet mumbling of numbers being counted.

"256…257…258….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A problem with His Majesty? What exactly do you mean by that, y'know?"

Chichiri set his fishing pole aside as he listened intently to Nuriko's complaint. Naturally, the words that came out of the purple-haired seishi's mouth were usually of little importance. But when he mentioned Hotohori's odd behavior, a concerned and thoughtful frown began to make its way across the smiling mask that the monk wore.

"That is a bit strange, y'know. His Highness has never been sick in all the time I've known him. And refusing Mitsukake's help just makes it even more unusual… Of all people he's hiding it from, it shouldn't be you. Both you and His Highness are married after all, y'know."

"Exactly!" Nuriko raised his arms in exasperation as he plopped himself down on the grass beside Chichiri. "I just don't know how to get him to tell me what's really going on. He can't go on forever hiding stuff from me."

"This could be serious." Nuriko turned his head to see Chichiri remove his mask, revealing the scar over his eye that lay hidden beneath it. "We don't know if something sinister going on, like an attempted assassination, y'know."

"Assassination? Do you think the Seiryuu Seven are behind this?"

"I'm not sure. But that's why I'm going to ask the emperor myself. I guess you can say I'm a more personal advisor to him, y'know?" He stood up and looked across the other side of the pond. "He should be nearby, y'know. I think both of us should have a talk with him."

Nuriko looked ahead as well and felt his chest tighten with worry when he saw Hotohori leaning over the railing of the bridge that led to the western pavilion. His back was turned, but Nuriko could easily hear the faint coughing and retching that came from the other side of the pond. He wanted to rush over and comfort his beloved, but inbred politeness told him that it would be wise to wait for Chichiri to confront him.

Hotohori turned his head to the side as he heard the familiar jingle of Chichiri's staff get louder with each second. A hesitant look appeared in the emperor's amber gaze as he watched the monk calmly walk up to him. He couldn't really hide anything from Chichiri. He always had ways of figuring people out like one reads a book, and no amount of Imperial etiquette training could hide his emotions from him.

"I am guessing that Nuriko sent you?" Hotohori sighed heavily. His suspicions were confirmed when Nuriko walked from behind the blue-haired monk.

"I think it would be best if you told me what is going on, y'know." Chichiri began, his single scarlet eye boring into the emperor's own. "You haven't been yourself lately, according to what Nuriko has told me."

The young emperor took one look at his beloved's face and sat down on the wooden panels in defeat. His robes spilled around him gracefully even as he was sitting rather undignified on the floor. Nuriko kneeled beside him and gently hugged Hotohori close to him before murmuring softly. "Just let him find out what's going on with you." He smiled. "For me?"

"…Very well."

Chichiri held his hand over Hotohori's abdomen and uttered a quick spell. The emperor felt a warmth rise in his body as he was enveloped with a red light until the warmth disappeared.

"Well?" Nuriko asked, urgency in his voice. "What is it?"

"That's rather odd, y'know." Chichiri furrowed his brows together. "Each of us should be showing only one life force, but with His Highness, it's showing that he has two separate life forces within him. Of course, I do have a theory of what might be going on with him… but it is a bit hard to believe, y'know."

"Two separate life forces? How can that be?" Hotohori murmured softly to himself.

"Well, I might as well just break the news to you, y'know." Chichiri nodded. "You won't have to be worrying about being harassed by your advisors to produce an heir, y'know." A smile suddenly crept across his face.

"…Pardon?"

"You're going to have a child, y'know! That's why you've been feeling nauseous all this time. And it explains why you're showing two life forces instead of one."

"N-nani?!" Hotohori's face turned pale almost instantly. "A…A child?! But that is impossible! I am a man!"

"I think I can explain it easily, y'know. Each person possesses two separate elements within their life force that constantly have to maintain a perfect balance. These elements determine one's gender and sexuality as well, y'know. And when two people of the same gender couple with each other, those elements can fluctuate, causing the female element to be higher than the male one. That's probably what happened to Hotohori when you two coupled, and you were able to conceive."

There was an eerie silence in the gardens that followed after Chichiri's little explanation. Hotohori and Nuriko seemed to let his words sink into their minds. Hotohori was the first to break the awkward moment, resting a hand over where their unborn child lay nestled safely inside him.

"A child… Our own child." He whispered, eyes still widened in surprise. He didn't notice Chichiri leave the scene, completely engrossed in the miracle that he and Nuriko had been blessed with.

"Mmhm…" Nuriko draped his arms around his beloved emperor and kissed him full on the lips. "Perhaps it's Suzaku's doing, wouldn't you think?"

"Perhaps, yes." Hotohori purred and returned the loving gesture. He ran his slender fingers through the violet silken strands of his lover's hair. Biting his lip gently. "Do you think this will be considered cause for celebration?"

Nuriko suddenly pinned him to the nearest wall, being gentle and firm at the same time. Hotohori could only moan and purr helplessly in pleasure as the purple-haired beauty before him traced sensual kisses up and down his jugular, grasping the silk of his imperial robes and throwing his royal crown to the floor. The emperor's soft chestnut tresses fell down his shoulders as he surrendered himself to Nuriko's tempting methods. When the two lovers pulled back for a breath, they smiled at each other, feeling the lust in each other's gaze.

"Absolutely."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to let you all know, I won't be updating until I see at least 2-4 reviews. So please click that little review button and make me a happy author. Thanks.


End file.
